Kissing In The Rain
by WatchUsFall
Summary: Destiel High School AU Oneshot Dean wants to show Cas something behind the bleachers - and it is NOT as dirty as that sounded. Fluff ensues. Just a little fluffy thing, might lengthen it into a multi-chapter story later, but for now - ENJOY :)


Kissing In The Rain

A Destiel one-shot.

Psssst… Hey Cas :)

We should not be passing notes in class, Dean, especially not History. We have an essay on the French Revolution approaching.

Oh please, you know all this stuff anyway. And I like being taught by you. ;)

You should still be listening.

Was that hesitation? Did THE Castiel Novak actually recognise flirting? I'm shocked. :)

Why do you continue making emoticons, Dean?

Smooth change of subject, Cas. And I don't know why, it's just something I do. Here, have another one. :)

Like this: :)

Yeah. :) Hey, can you meet me under the bleachers after school? I have something I want to show you.

What did you wish to show me?

It's a surprise. Please?

I do not understand why it must be kept a surprise, but alright. I shall meet you there.

Thanks, Cas. :) You still need a ride home?

Yes please, if that is not too much trouble.

Course not, Cas, you know I don't mind driving you home.

Thank you, Dean.

Caring's my middle name. :)

I was under the impression it was Johnathan?

First recognising flirting and then using sarcasm? This truly is a day of firsts. Especially cause

Especially because what, Dean?

Nothing Cas. Period's almost over. Only one more hour to go. I'll see you after school?

Of course, Dean.

* * *

Dean's palms were sweating as he made his way slowly over to the bleachers after school. He was NOT nervous. Dean Winchester was not nervous. No, it was simply a hot day, that was all. Which was why everyone was wearing coats and hiding under the veranda's to get away from the rain. Right.

Castiel was waiting for him when he got there, standing partially out of the rain, though it still fell in occasional bursts around him. He looked slightly nerdy in the most adorable way, his dark brown hair wet and flat against his forehead, his usual trench coat covered by a blue, rainproof jacket that matched his eyes perfectly. And yeah, Dean had noticed.

Cas smiled at him as he approached. "Hello Dean." "Hey, Cas. Thanks for, um, meeting me here." The younger boy smiled again and Dean found himself feeling suddenly warm. "It was no trouble. You are driving me home anyway. What is this surprise you wished to show me?"

Dean swallowed, and reached into his pocket to feel the little wrapped bundle he'd been hiding all day.

"Um, it's just a sort of… Thing. Here." Flushing at his awkwardness, Dean thrust the parcel into Cas' hands. "It's nothing." He muttered. It wasn't really nothing. He had spent eight months' worth of savings from working at Bobby's Junkyard on this thing. But the other boy didn't need to know that.

Looking confused, Castiel carefully opened the bundle, and gasped when he saw what was inside.

The strap was black leather, threaded with silver markings, and on its back, staring right up at him, was a pair of pure silver wings. The detail was incredible, and yet it gave off an air of simplicity at the same time. A single black jewel – onyx, perhaps? – was set in the centre, and it glinted when Cas turned it towards the light. A wristband, and a pretty expensive looking one at that.

"Dean…" He breathed, awed. "This is beautiful." Dean shifted awkwardly, but he couldn't help but smile at the look on his friend's face. Cas looked up, happiness, awe and a look of caring displayed plainly on his face. "Thank you…" Dean looked down. "Ah, like I said. 's nothing."

He was watching his shifting feet when suddenly he felt wiry arms wrap around his neck. He stiffened automatically in shock, but Cas just nuzzled into his shoulder further. Relaxing, Dean smiled slightly, and slowly, slowly lifted his own arms to rest on Castiel's waist. He felt the shorter boy smile into his shirt, and relaxed completely, holding his friend tight.

When they parted slightly from their (totally manly) hug – sorry, embrace – sorry, cuddle – THING, they were both still grinning. Cas lifted his head to look at Dean, bright blue eyes shining. "Thank you, Dean." He whispered, because the moment seemed precious all of a sudden, and then Dean was losing himself in those eyes, he was falling, falling…

And then there was the feel of soft lips on his, and Dean's life exploded into fireworks.

It was a short kiss, a simple press of lips, but they didn't pull away for long before Dean was leaning down, crushing their mouths back together and everything was _brilliant_. A simple swipe of his tongue and Cas moaned, opening his lips to the probing touch. Dean relished in the sound, and pulled their bodies even closer together. Cas was tugging at the hair on the nape of Dean's neck, and it felt so good Dean couldn't even think anymore. Cas' unique scent was all around him, his body so close, his skin so hot, and everything was Cas Cas Cas.

When they finally broke away, breathless, they both leaned forward at the same time, and rested their foreheads together.

It took several minutes to compose themselves, and when they finally did, Cas looked up, his face completely straight.

"We should do that again, Dean. On a regular basis."

Dean cracked a smile at the typical choice of words, and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah we should."

Cas swallowed almost imperceptibly, but Dean had been his best friend for years, and watching him, now that he realised it, for at least a year.

"Are we now… Boyfriends, as I believe it's called?" Cas asked, and Dean had to smile at his adorableness. "Yeah, I guess so." He replied.

Cas considered it for a while. "I think I like that."

Dean smiled again. "I think I like that too." He said, and then he leaned forward again, and he simply _refused_ to think about the chick-flickness of it, but he couldn't deny how amazing it was as they stood under the bleachers, kissing in the rain.

THE END

(But then again... Nothing ever really ends, does it?)

**Hope you enjoyed! Please drop a review, they make me happy :) (Also, see what I did there at the end? ;))**  
**-JustMeDeadNow**


End file.
